monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiss-teria
Description Volume 2, Episode 28: Cleo forms a mob of ghouls to back her up when she catches Deuce acting shady in the school catacombs. Summary Deuce is at his locker catching a rubber ball in his hand; inside his locker is a bouquet of flowers, snapdragons. When Cleo comes asking to borrow a textbook, Deuce suddenly becomes nervous, slams his locker door shut and leaves. Cleo is suspicious about Deuce’s behavior, and asks the other ghouls if he’s been acting strange lately. Draculaura mentions that she saw him coming out of the catacombs beneath the school and saw Operetta coming out right after. Cleo suspects that Operetta and Deuce are in a secret relationship, but Frankie doesn’t think Deuce would do that. Clawdeen suggests Cleo should find proof before accusing him of cheating on her, so she contacts Spectra to find out what he was hiding in his locker. She looks and tells the ghouls that she sees a bouquet of flowers that are addressed to “My pet”. Outraged, Cleo goes to the Creep-ateria to confront Operetta. But Operetta denies Cleo's accusations and insists that she doesn't know anyone named Deuce. Cleo refuses to believe it, and insults Operetta’s musical tastes. Operetta responds by scaring Cleo with a mirror and her pet spider. Which makes her fall back into someone’s lunch tray, spilling food all over herself. After cleaning herself off, Cleo decides to follow Operetta down to the catacombs to catch the two of them together. When the ghouls go into the catacombs, they find Deuce standing in front of a dragon statue. The other ghouls hide while Cleo surprises him. When confronted with Cleo’s suspicions, Deuce tells her the reason for his odd behavior. The dragon statue was his pet dragon named Smokey. When Deuce was just a boy, Smokey knocked off his glasses while trying to play with him, and Deuce accidentally turned him to stone. Deuce didn’t have control of his powers at that young age, so instead of lasting for just a day the effect is supposed to wear off on the anniversary of when it happened. But Deuce doesn’t know ''which ''anniversary, so he comes to visit Smokey in the catacombs ''every ''anniversary hoping to find his pet back to normal again. Frankie, Lagoona, Draculaura and Clawdeen are brought to tears by Deuce’s story The rubber ball was Smokey’s toy, and when Cleo asks about the flowers, Deuce explains that the flowers were snapdragons, Smokey’s favorite treat. He apologizes for the way he’s been acting, and Cleo accepts the apology. Frankie suggests that she apologize to Operetta too, but Cleo refuses saying that she doesn’t trust her. Unbeknownst to her, Operetta has been listening the whole time. Characters Notes References * The title of the webisode is a snake-themed pun on the word "hysteria". * Operetta's tendency to hang out in the catacombs beneath the school is a play on her father's tendency to spend his time in the cellar of the opera house. Milestones * Operetta, Memphis "Daddy O" Longlegs, and Smokey make their cartoon debuts. * The catacombs are shown for the first time. Category:Volume 2